Ask Kululu if you dare
by Andyfire123
Summary: It's time to ask our beloved inventor kululu the questions that eating you up inside and causing him even more Joy. Feel free to ask anyting and kululu will answer the way only Kululu can. Just don't say I didn't warn you. Rated K for now
1. KuuKuKuku

Ku Ku Ku

Sergeant Major Kululu here or Kururu depending on which translation you're using. Here's your chance to ask me anything you want without fear of any dissection or severe torture. Ku Ku ku. Or is it

Don't be expecting an answer every day. I'm extremely busy with my next project. We might not invade pekopon but it will be soo worth it. Kukuku this will be soo much fun! ~

So ask away and I'd be happy to administer the pain…I mean answers. Yes answers, let's go with that. Ku Ku Ku

Too bad I won't be able to see the priceless looks on all of your faces! Kukukuku!

* * *

**This is going to be soo much fun. It came to me in a dream. But I'm serious about not being able to constant reply and Kululu was the only one I could think of that has an excuse for that. So please review.**


	2. The possiblities with Zombies

Ku Ku Ku

Interesting, apparently pekopoinans recognize a true genius better than keronians would ever do. As a reward, dear readers, I'll let you in on my latest experiment. It's not like any of you are going to complain.

Our beloved leader heard the stories of the day of the dead celebrations in Mexico. You're all familiar with Cinco de myo. Anyway that got him the idea to raise an army of the dead on cinco de myo to take over pekopon. His orders were to crate a serum to animate dead tissue. He failed to say anything about them being under his command. Ku Ku Ku I'm getting excited thinking about all the mayhem.

With that happy little thought on to the questions.

From **anon **

**Pekoponians into keronians. From captain ginyu of the ginyu force. **

I Think you failed to under stand the true purpose of a question air. It implies you actually writing a question. Though now that we're on the subject I developed a device that turned Pekoponians into keronians and the same could be said for turning Keronians into Pekoponians. It was just one of those projects I did to pass time. Thanks for reminding me, I'll use it next time I'm board. Ku Ku Ku

Next question from** ZanAnimeGirl**

**Kululu, since keroro turned you yellow are you or did you already have it? If so what have you done or are planning to do? **

By it I assume you mean my absolute genius. My intellect only came apparent until after I turned yellow. I could only suspect that it was an after effect from the energy the kero ball produced when making that gain bowl of curry. Why do you think I joined the Platoon. It's little bit of pay back for what happened and extreme entertainment at the same time. Ku Ku Ku I wonder how long it will take for them to remember who I am.

If you want a seek peak of my projects than read above. The others will have to wait till latter.

Next question

**Rainbow112**

**do you actually like giroro or are you torturing us fangirls **

Ku Ku Ku. You know how I love torture! Giroro is so fun and easy to mess with. My fascination with him goes with any scientist with an experiment. He's my favorite test subject, why would I ever give him up to mere fangirls. Ku Ku Ku if only I could see the look on your face right now.

That all the time I have right now. So many projects soo little time

Ku Ku Ku

review and I may not sent my new Aki mini bots to destroy your house.


	3. Medical implications

Kukukukukuuuu

So many reviews so little time. This is almost as entertaining as the Sargent attempts at focusing on the invasion. I think their trying to get him prescribed with pekopoinan medication. You know, the stuff that treats ADHD. Only to convert it to keronan standards will take too long. It's on my to do list just way near the bottom. The other option is to over moisturize him and watch the Nyiroro do their job.

I voted for option two. Kukukuku..

On to your questions

From **furdonkadonk **

**what color are your eyes **

Try watching our fourth movie. My eye color is reveled their during my certain "transformation". It doesn't have my wonderful voice in plain English so you'd have to settle for the subtitles. Ku ku ku I can't wait to start dubbing.

Next from **RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars**

**Erm... is this kind of thing allowed on this site...?**

Oh well, even if it isn't, I'm no good when it comes to temptations. Kululu, I have a question! Do you ever pity yourself or regret every befriending Saburo and giving him that pen that actually enables him to DO stuff? 

Of course it's allowed. Have you even looked at those black butler question stories. Pekoponians and their stupid questions. For your actual question no I don't regret befriending Saburo, or even giving him the reality pen. He's unpredictable and is actually not actually mentally challenged like most pekoponians. That's what makes him fun to be around. Kukukukukuuu

From **NerdasaurusRex**

**Will you marry me? I can make some pretty good curry rice, and I promise not to get jealous when you use Giroro as your test-subject. Think about it! ;) **

Of course. I actually needed a pekoponian for my latest experiment. I was thinking of doing a cyborg killing machine. I can promise three things. One, it'll be extremely painful; two, you'll lose all free will you have or ever will have, and three, I can program you will even better curry skills. Think about it! Kukukukuuu

Next, **ZanyAnimeGirl **again..

**Kululu, if you stop taking curry baths will you turn blue again?**

And is it true you blew up your Pre-schoo 7 times?

P. i meant revenge last time BTW. 

The curry baths don't really do anything. I just do it because it's fuuun. I will explain this once more. The residual energy from the Kero ball was left in the curry there by turning me yellow. Also it raised my IQ a good 100 points. I was still a genius before then. It's just now I'm a super genius. Kukulu

And for your next question No, I didn't blow up my Pre-school 7 times. It was more like 12. I had soo much fun back then. Kukukukukuuuu

And yes I knew what you meant before. I was just seeing if you would pay attention to your pathetic grammar skills. If only I could see the look on your face. Kukukuuu

I'm soo glad, I mean disappointed that I couldn't get to all your questions.

Review if you soo chose.


	4. Future armageddon

Kukukukukuuu

I have an interesting tid bit for all your tiny pekoponian minds. You know that myan calendar apocalypses predictive for 2012. Everyone's been kind of sketchy trying not to tell Moi about it so she won't destroy pekopon on that day. I'm positive she already knows though. She may be a pure hearted vixen but the Angel race's sense of utter destruction has always been fascinating. Though our sergeant seems to have an Idea about just incase his zombie plan ends in complete failure like everyone knows it will. Let's wait and see what happens shall we. Kukuku

Now on to the questions. From **ZanyAnimeGirl**

**:P to you .**

Why don't you just bomb pekopon? You don't pay that much attention to keroros order anyways!

P.S. there are so many who love ur character on da show!

Why would I ever bomb pekopon? Its way more fun just watching Keroro mess up in his pathetic invasion plans. Kukuku I haven't completely exasted my interest in this planet just yet. Far too many things to do and so many experiments to finish. Kukukuu

Next question. From **Cell destroyer 101.5**

**Recome of the ginyu force here. My boss is now in a body of a naekeian frog. How do i change him back before destroying planet keron and earth or as you like to call it pekopon with Frieza and cooler.**

How about I say it now before you completely embarrass yourselves latter. You ginyu force are so outdated. I highly doubt you have half a brain cell to rub between all of you. It doesn't take a genius to solve your petty little problem. You just need to find your little leaders original body, assuming that it's still alive, and he will do the rest.

And if you think threats will would all I would have to do is press a button and all the memories concerning us would vanish. Including the info I just gave. Kukukuuu

Next from** furdonkadonk**

**have you ever thought of creating a brain and strength enhancing medicine to give to keroro so he can create some better plans and beable to beat up natsumi.**

also i watched the movie and i have to say you have some beautiful eyes.

Kukukukuu. Where's the fun if I did that. Keroro's failures are endless scores of entertainment. Kuku I could always enhance him to be as if he was on Keron but as I said where's the fun in that.

Next question. From **Steph1007**

**hey Kululu why is it so fun to be mean to the others?**

It's just how my personality is. Kukuku

That was too simple. Next question from **Rainbow112**

**i kinda hope fangirls don't see this Kululu or they'd come after you you scared of 'em? (i'm one of them)**

Kukuku Fan girls don't scare me. Next to Giroro there one of my favorite things to experiment on. Want to find out. Kukukukukuuu

Next from **Rainbowkittyblossomwings**

**Are you good friends with Angol Mois or do you just fear/love her?**

Or is it some kind of really weird relationship where you love her then run away in the presence of her sparkle eyes.

heheheh Kulumois fan...

Pure heartiness is contagious. Remember that. Having a pure heart is that last thing I want. That vixen ruins my fun every time. And those eyes…Just thinking about them is disturbing.

Ah I know what'll cheer me up. I just fixed the Aki bot. I'll just send it over to your house and see how long it takes before it's demolished. Kukukukuu

Next. From: **Personyoudontknow**

**If I was to come up and hug you, what would you do?**

And what is more likely in your opinion, Keroro getting as smarter than you or you being in love with Giroro and or Mois?:)

Most likely you would get zapped by an, ufortantly, nonlethal electrical charge. It keeps unessaray people from bugging me. Kukukukuu

Both are an impossibility. If either situation would occur that would probly rip a hole in the fabric of reality. The space time continuum is a tricky thing. Kukuku

Next one is not really a question but I'll poke fun at it anyway. Kukukuuu from **RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars**

**Haha, herm... nervous laugh ... ... veeerrry funny, Kululu. ...Don't scare me like that next time.**

...

...

...

Kukuku too bad I can't see your expression right now. It would be priceless

Moving on. From **Lindsey-chan**

**Kururu-kun why are you so cruel?**

Some say cruelty, and others call it insanity. It's all in perspective. Kukuku

I'm not cruel all time. To prove it have a cookie. I guarantee it will be enjoyable Kukuku at least for one of us it will be. Kukukukukuuu

My experiments are calling so I'll finish up. I have a fun filled weekend dissecting things and messing up Wikipedia entries. Kukukuu

Review Kukuku


	5. Colaberations

Andy: Welcome all to the next thrilling chapter of Ask kululu if you dare. I'm soo excited, I can actually make an appearance, and hence the reason it's in script form. I love collaboration chapters!

Kululu: Kukuku don't get used to it you silly pekoponian author.

Andy: That's right. Kululu actually giving me free will to make an appearance in this chapter. Normally he would just force me to write this. I'll get to the reasons latter.

Kululu: Kukuku Why don't I get to the details of the latest catastrophic failure.

Andy: Yeah, I've been curious about that. So indulge us as to why we're not in the zombie apocalypse right now?

Kululu: It's simple, the serum makes the zombies but the zombies themselves can't infect others. As I said before the leader wasn't very specific. They were easily disposed of. It the same with all our plans, Keroro orders me to makes something, it goes horribly wrong Kukukuu, and then we're ordered to fix it all.

Andy: Aww, and my mom was soo looking forward to some zombies.

Kululu: I know, but it was still entertaining none the less. Kukukuu

Andy: now on to the question!

Kululu: From the ever reoccurring **ZanyAnimeGirl**

**Haha funny now would u rathur jav a staring contest w/ mois or have tororo laugh at u 4 2hrs OR not eat curry 4 a month?**

**(purposely spell Wong 2 anoy u)**

Kululu: Don't pekoponians go to school for this?

Andy: Don't ask me I didn't write it.

Kululu: I guess the staring contest with Mois would suffice. I would let Tororo laugh at me if I had the condition to do absolutely anything I want with him afterword. Kukukuu

Andy: Yeah, It would be impossible for you to go a day without curry.

Now on to our next question. From **Lindsey-chan **Thanks for coming back!

**Um Kururu-kun whats your favorite thing to do besides totureing people or Giroro or being cruel or curry?**

Kululu: I do like monitoring my spy cams I have placed strategically in the pekoponians showers. Kukukuu. Other than that I am an inventor, so my inventions take priority.

Andy: Remind me to never invite him over. Next question. From: **meow **

**Do you ever regret joining the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon**

Andy: I have this strange feeling I know who this reviewer is….

Kululu: It's your own fault for announcing to everyone you know to ask questions. Now for the real question. No I don't regret it. The platoon is soo much fun. Besides I haven't gotten all of pekopon surveyed yet.

Andy: Yeah, there should be a reason why our planet hasn't been conquered yet. Keronains have been here before and for some reason they failed. Isn't that right.

Kululu: That was correct for once. Now next question: From **ALNADN**

**What do you think of the little, adorable, and cute Tororo? n.n**

Andy: Oh no…

Kululu: He's an annoying little nuisance that should be shot out of an air lock.

Andy: This is bad…He didn't even find something to ku about! Ok since I value my own life on to the next question. From**anon**

**I have two questions, one for Kururu (auto-correct changed that into Kiruru), and one for Andyfire123**

Kururu: Who do you think would win in a deathmatch (coughhungergamescough), Zim or Keroro?

Andyfire123: Are you using this as a tool for insulting people?

Andy: Someone actually asked me a question! I feel so important now!

Kululu: like it matters Kukukuu. You could barley host my intelligence let alone your own. Now for my part in this, the match would be even. Both of them couldn't invade to save their lives. The match itself would be interesting enough. Kukukuuu

Andy: Now it's my term. I have to start from the beginning to explain this. I had a dream involving our little yellow friend putting me into one of his inventions. I don't remember the rest but I do know I woke and automatically said Kukukuuu. If that wasn't a sign to start this I don't know what is. This is supposed to be something fun to read, nothing more.

Kululu: yes, the dream and your little outburst were all signs of my influence. Things have been soo boring so I picked a random pekoponian on the planet and now I remotely make her type all my answers. Free will is always soo much fun to mess with, except with this girl. She hardly ever complains.

Andy: Hay! I complain enough…I'm supposed to be studying and doing other activities when you do that. Contrary to popular belief I do have a social life.

Kululu: Congratulations on acquiring your spine! Feel free to indulge her on her imaginary social life. Now next question. From:**Lolwut**

**^^**

I love .I have 2 questions. 1) Why are you a perv?Perverts aren't

2)Why do you like to hurt Keroro for?

Please answer! Thankies!

Kululu: The female pekoponian body is always a fascinating research subject. Kukukuu I could tell you more but that could give you nightmares. Kukukukukuuuu

Andy: *shiver* something's are better left unsaid.

Kululu: and for you other question it's due to the fact the sarg makes it far too easy.

Andy: He's soo gullible it adds to the comedic effect…right?

Kululu: Close enough.

Andy: now it's my turn to answer the few review that kululu won't look twice at.

From: **Rainbowkittyblossomwings**

**AHHH! MY HOUSE! Can I take this destruction as denial for your love for Angol Mois?**

I bet you actually do have a bit of good in you when it comes to her. YOU'VE BEEN INFECTED! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Andy: We're all infected my Angol Mois. She brings out the good in all of us.

Kululu: That's it…Your fired.

Andy: WHAT! I'm sorry... I'll take it back! I promise!

Kululu: Kukukukuuu Just kidding. Your reaction was entertainment enough.

Andy: Don't worry I allready broke the Aki bot.

Kululu: Kuku don't remind me

Andy: Ok, that's all we got for you now. Who knows, maybe I can make an appearance next chapter.

Kululu: I wouldn't count on that Kukuku

Andy: Aww. Anyway please review


End file.
